Love Is In The Air
by ANBUFury
Summary: Mayuri has a new potion, however he has no willing straight minded test subjects, so he does the next best thing and sets it loose on the Seireitei via the air vents and watches his hidden camera's for the effects.  Warning: Contains Yaoi. 2 shot fic


**More random writings that I pulled out of thin air in between boredom and wanting to practice writing. I suppose I should quickly include a full list of parings: **

**-YumichikaxIkkaku**

**-RenjixByakuya**

**So yeah, warning there is Yaoi in this story. (Yaoi means guyxguy, if you do not like you do not need to read.)**

**For those of you still willing, enjoy.**

**I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm, well now..." Mayuri Kurosuchi's head tilted to a nearly unatural postion as he read the readings on the small device in his white painted hand, "These results are quite inconclusive...Nemu! Get over here."<p>

"Yes Mayuri-sama?" She questioned stepping over to her 'father'.

"Breath this in." A small beaker with a fitted lid placed over it, was shoved into the girls chest, inside was a strange muddy colored murky liquid with a light pink cloud hovering over the surface. "Now."

Without any form of hesitation Nemu reached out and pulled off the lid, breathing it in with out a second thought. Mayuri's eyes watched with curiosity as the pink cloud drew up into Nemu's small nose. Quickly her hand slapped the lid back down onto the glass beaker, she felt her head begin to spin and twirl. Mayuri watched her blink quickly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Nemu coughed violently, then stopped and looked up at Mayuri. "I do not know if there is any reaction Mayuri-sama...Now may I please get back to my work." Her voice sounded (if possible) slightly more enthused about her work.

"Drats, fine. Go make your self useful you insolent creature." Maiyuri placed the beaker back down on the shelf that was to the level of his eyes. The murky liquid produced more of the same pink haze. An agitated sigh escaped him. It was foolish for him to test it on Nemu, she was useless...

(Mean while in the background Nemu was threatening anyone that got to close to her current experiment at poison point, almost as if she had a horrid case of jealousy towards anyone that dare lay eyes on the lovely glob of fleshy dripping goo.)

The deranged captain of the twelfth division looked deeply into his own reflection, his eyes catching something else that made him smirk that wicked lip-less grin. Nobody in their right mind amongst the Gotei Thirteen would be willing to smell that cloud for him without being drugged and unfortunately he needed the victim, or rather test subject sober to know the proper effects. However should this strange mixture make its was into the air ducts, Mayuri could just call it a simple accident that the beaker ended up in within the ventilation system. He made his way over to the large organ like computer and began typing on the ivory and ebony keys. A screen came up showing all of the air ducts and their paths through out the Seireitei.

There was a strange clanking noise that cause a couple of his fellow scientist stop and stare at the ceiling. Quickly collecting the substance in question Mayuri drew in a breath and held it, removed the lid of the beaker and placed it in a small compartment. Said compartment was the base of the division twelve air ducts, Mayuri had reversed the air flow to let the strange cloud flood out to the division closest to the twelfth, the eleventh...

He then took his place at the computer, watching the camera feed buzz to life. Watching while pulling out a note book to record his findings.

* * *

><p>"Perfect, you look positively wonderful." Yumichika smiled, admiring him self in the mirror. His feathers seemed to be just the right vibrant color that set of his eyes and skin in ways dull feathers never could have hoped, while his hair shimmered perfectly. Every blue and violet high light incredibly noticeable.<p>

He smirked into the mirror and did a few poses from different angles to make sure everything was just simple perfect. A yawn came from the floor next to him and Ikkaku sat up, rubbing his eyes, removing his so called 'natural' crimson red that lined his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon. You seemed to have had more of a hang over then you anticipated getting." Yumichika ran his right ring finger under his eye, making sure that none of his own eye liner had bled or smudge more then needed.

"Ugh, I still won the drinking game against that big breasted hag right?"

"Ikkaku! What an ugly thing to say." Yumichika turned around from his small vanity and looked at his dearest friend, "Matsumoto is a wonderful specimen of beauty, granted she'll never compare to me, but still she is a very beautiful woman," He turned back, glancing over his shoulder in the mirror to see the blank look in Ikkaku's face with a sigh he added, "Yes, _you_ did win."

Ikkaku let out a cheer of his good fortune and victory. Yumichika rolled his eyes. It was true that he loved the shaved headed male, more then Ikkaku would ever know, yet having the courage to actually say it, well that was as likely of him ever showing his division what his real shikai was. Looking back Yumichika saw that he was alone in the room, behind the close door he could hear the shower running.

Yumichika huffed and absently played with his slanted eye liner brush, the last bit of powered leaving traces on the surface below. Then something hit him. A lovely sent, something close to peppermint, but not quite there was almost a spice to it that made him draw in more and more of it. The strange sent was as intoxicating as sake, and its effects acting quicker then he'd expected. His mind started to blur, feeling as if the world was spinning beneath his body

The shower was still running as the third seat stood up, his line of sighted blurred and guided by a pink haze, his feet acted on their own making him stand and walk directly over to the door. His well manicured and sophisticated hand rested on the door. _"What the hell am I doing!" _ He questioned him self, never in all the years that he'd known Ikkaku had he dreamed of being this brash about telling his friend how he really felt about him.

The door opened nearly silently and Yumichika stepped in closing it behind him, Ikkaku was turned away from him. Yumichika took the moment to enjoy the sight before him. The warm water that hit his skin bounced off and highlighted every well trained and exercised muscle. Ever scar shimmered slightly paler then Ikkaku's own natural skin tone. Slowly Yumichika stepped forward, the heat rising in his face making him well aware of the blush lining his splendid cheek bones. "I-Ikkaku..." His voice was quite and came out in nothing more then a tremble.

Ikkaku stopped what he was doing nearly jumping when he looked back to see his friend standing in the bathroom, an adorable look of curiosity and lust in those perfectly shaped purple eyes. "What are you doing in here?" He asked turning away from his friend quickly ducking down in the process. The third seats own face quickly flushed nearly to the same shade as Yumichika's.

A hand fell onto his chest, sliding over his flesh. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." Ikkaku had never heard such a tone from Yumichika, it was like music to he ears to hear the lust wrapped around each word. Ikkaku pulled and arm back and pulled lightly on Yumichika bringing them face to face. A scent came over Ikkaku and he realized its source was the male behind him, it wasn't horribly faint, but it wasn't over powering, just enough to take effect.

"What would that be?" Ikkaku asked, his breath hot on Yumichika's lips.

"That I love you..."

"Really now?" Ikkaku had already knew that fact, in fact he'd been waiting ano hoping for the day that the feathered male would say something to him. Ikkaku felt the same way, but didn't want to risk losing his closest friend and never said anything, wanting the physical embodiment of perfection and beauty to say something for him self. Ikkaku was strong, but never strong enough to tell Yumichika that he'd admired him as well.

"I've loved you as long as I can remember." Yumichika's right arm, the free arm that wasn't being gripped by Ikkaku, came around making it so the the fifth seat was hugging the neck of the third. "I just never had the courage to say it, until now that is."

Ikkaku smirked, "Your so beautiful." He whispered before pulling Yumichika down their lips meeting into a hot passionate kiss, their first kiss.

Yumichika suddenly felt horribly, horribly lucky.

* * *

><p>Mayuri had been glaring at the computers screen, an empty room in the eleventh division was displayed. The glare had fell into place the moment the narcissistic fifth seat left the room and sneaked off into the bathroom.<p>

"How am I supposed to know what it is that stranage cloud does if I can't see the effects!" He pounded on his keys, suddenly the lighted air duct pathways changed and quickly he took note of where the substance was heading...

The Sixth division? This could be interesting. Mayuri settled into a comfortable position watching as he pulled up the camera feed to the sixth division.

"Gya! Ouch!"

"Nemu-Fukutaichou, he was only asking what you were working on...Quick someone get the antidote..." There was a pause, a sigh, and finally, "N-Never mind, just get a mop."


End file.
